


Happy Birthday (I Love You)

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: For the October Wincest Writing Challenge. Prompt: Rooms in the bunker. I chose the kitchen. //Dean wants to make Sam's birthday special this year.





	

Dean's got baking powder all over his t-shirt and quite a bit of the ground is covered in it as well. Accidentally spilling baking powder onto the counter and floor wasn't a part of his plans. It's Sam's birthday and Dean wants to make it special. He knows Sam isn't feeling well because of the trials despite the protests from him. _I'm fine Dean_. _Stop asking if I'm okay_! It's obvious his younger brother is ill. There's a nagging thought in the back of his head that he keeps having to beat back.

_What if he's dying?_

Dean growls at his thought and stirs the cake mix even harder. It's 4:30 in the morning and he hasn't even had his coffee yet, dammit!

~~~~~

An hour and a half later, Dean is putting the last pancake on a plate and Sam comes padding in. The huff of a laugh has Dean turning around. 

"What's all this?" Sam asks with a slight smile, a hint of dimples gracing his face.

"It's your birthday today, Sammy," Dean replies and sets the pancakes down on the table. The surface is filled with plates of delicious food; eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fruit, and the heavenly smelling pancakes all adorn the table top along with coffee--admittedly, Dean already poured himself a cup--and orange juice.

"Damn," Sam comments, stomach rumbling. Truthfully, he'd been feeling nauseous for a couple weeks, but luckily, he woke up feeling good for a change. Maybe the universe is giving him a break because it's his birthday.

"You're looking at that food like you looked at Sarah Gallagher freshman year," Dean teases. "Si'down and eat. You're a growing boy." The eldest Winchester pinches his brother's cheek on his way out to get cleaning supplies for the kitchen he massacred.

After getting what he needed, he decides to linger in the doorway and watch Sam. He'd never stop being Dean's baby brother, no matter how big he grows. The wrinkles on his forehead are smoothed out as he cuts his pancakes, relaxed. He begins practically shoveling food into his mouth and it only makes Dean grin. Sam looks so childlike with his cheeks stuffed full, syrup dotting the corner of his mouth. His hair is falling in front of his face, hiding those golden-speckled blue-green eyes of his.

Even though Sam doesn't act as ravenous when the two go out to eat, he still eats like a wild animal when the opportunity strikes.

Sam begins to lift up the tablet that's charging on the table and Dean groans.

"You're gonna relax today," he says sternly and plucks the tablet from the other's hands. "No research or lookin' for cases."

Sam scoffs and says, "Dean, there's a lot more stuff on the internet than just research and cases."

"No porn at the table," Dean muses and Sam rolls his eyes, but smiles.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

~~~~~

Dean cleans up the entire kitchen and puts away the leftovers. He had rented movies that he and Sam could watch together throughout the day, both of them staying in their pajamas. Dean cooks lunch and dinner, and Sam is so full by the end of it, his eyes bulge as Dean brings out a cake.

"Dean... You really didn't have to do all this," Sam says as Dean grabs clean plates and silverware for them. He eyes the cake, laughing softly at the practically unreadable icing handwriting. It says 'happy birthday sam' and the younger Winchester can't help the flurry of warm love that flares up inside him.

"I wanted to. You deserve it. And we have an actual kitchen now, why not utilize it?" Dean cuts two generous pieces of the chocolate cake and puts them on their plates.

"Good point," Sam says and digs into his piece of cake despite being full. Rich chocolate coats his taste buds and he groans, eyelids fluttering shut, and then takes another eager bite. "So good," he mumbles and opens his eyes to look at Dean.

There's only one small bite taken from his cake and a small, red, velvet box in front of him. Sam's eyes widen a little and his cheeks heat up. Dean looks at him expectantly and clears his throat, nervous. There's silence as Sam reaches across the table and takes the box, opening it. Inside sits a ring that is nearly identical to Dean's. He takes it out and stares at it, pink cheeks now turning red as butterflies erupt inside him.

"I couldn't get an exact copy of the ring but I got the closest to it. Got it, um, engraved, though. On the inside," Dean says, nodding his head toward it to prompt Sam to look at it.

Sam brings it up closer to his eyes and looks on the inside of the ring.

_You'll always be my Sammy_

.

Tears began to gloss over Sam's eyes and he gently slides the ring on the same finger Dean has his on.

"De... I-I..." Sam whispers, blinking back the tears as he looked back up to the eldest Winchester. Dean smiles and reaches across the table to grab Sam's hand, pulling it closer. He strokes his thumb over the ring as he takes another bite of cake.

"Happy birthday, Sam," he says softly and grins at his brother. A tiny tear treacherously drops down Sam's cheek and the younger is quick to wipe it away.

They both finish their cake with their hands entwined and again, Dean insists he's the one who's going to clean. Sam sits at the table and watches the older man fondly, eyes soaking in every detail of his brother. He tries to memorize Dean's face--the freckles, the bow of his lips, his perfect nose, his gem-like eyes. Every part of Dean is beautiful to Sam. When Dean is done cleaning, he turns back around to walk over to Sam. The corners of his lips pull up slightly when he sees some icing in the corner of his brother's mouth.

"Agh, you-y'got a lil' somethin'--right--" Dean bends down and wipes at the frosting on the side of his brother's lips, "--here." Dean doesn't move away and it seems like hours that they spend looking at each other, barely even two inches in between their faces. Sam can feel Dean's warm breath against his face and he leans forward, eyes flicking down to Dean's lips and back up to his eyes. The youngest Winchester can just barely feel the friction of his brother's lips against his own, now.

" _Dean_ ," Sam breathes and then Dean is kissing him, his two large palms cupping the younger's cheeks. Sam's hands raise up and fist the material of Dean's shirt, trying to pull him closer. The hands on his face move down his neck and to his shoulders, pulling him upward. Sam goes willingly and then he's backed up against the table, Dean picking him up and sitting him down on its surface. The older male situates himself in between Sam's legs and keeps his hands on his brother's hips possessively. Heat is coursing through Sam's veins as he slips his arms around Dean's neck and rakes his fingers through his hair.

They kiss and kiss until their lips are swollen, red, and slick. Dean is the first to pull back, Sam trying to chase after his lips but Dean places a gentle palm against his brother's chest.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed," he says and takes a step back. "We can do this in there."

Sam beams up at his brother and quickly plants one more firm kiss against his lips before standing. He laces his fingers with Dean's and pulls him down the hallway to his room. This is the best both men have felt in years, and they both share hope that it will last longer than they think it will.


End file.
